Timmy Trouble
by Claire-And-Jen-Co-Authorhip
Summary: McGee finally gets his discovery and it follows through! But that arrest has caused someone to go after McGee in revenge! What will happen to poor Tim when he gets kidnapped? McAbby in parts! McGee Whump! Please Read and Review!
1. The start of it all

**A/N- Co-authorship between: (Jen/Jennifer) "Jen-NCIS-Lover" and (Claire) "****MySupermanJoeDJDangaa"!**

**Jen:**** Now here it is... **

**Claire:**** ...Timmy Trouble!!! **

**Jen:**** Bawwwww! De, do, do! Do, de, do, de, do, do, do, do, de… de, de, de, do, de, do, de! La, la, la, la! La, la, la, la! ... (Singing NCIS theme song) **

**Claire:**** (Interrupts) Ahhhh! Jen! *head slap*****(hushed, whispered tone) That's not how we rehearsed **

**Jen:**** (Hushed tone) Shhhh! (Out loud) Okay! So… uh... um… **

**Claire:**** Awkwaaaaaaard... **

**Jen:**** Yup...**

**Claire:**** Ok, so now, on with the story!!!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Disclaimer:**** If we owned NCIS, you think we'd be here writing instead of staring on the show?!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**NCIS****  
****15:00****  
**  
Timothy McGee sat at his desk, sending endless codes into his computer. The keys click-clacked under the pressure of his fingers, which were flying on and off the keyboard. He had been searching through the CIA database, desperately hoping to find something on Petty Officer Jacob Anderson. "Boss, I got it! I know who killed Anderson! It was Madison Clinche!"

"That woman that freaked out yesterday?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's her!" McGee replied.

"How can you prove that McGee?" Gibbs' gruff voice came from behind his desk, where he sat sipping his black coffee.

"Well, take a look at this," McGee said as he clicked on a link leading to a blog, while Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs looked up to the big screen.

The link led to a blog, much like the one Sarah McGee had. It was Madison Clinches and all over the page, Madison wrote death threats and insults to Jacob. Each death threat involved her stabbing Jacob to death while he slept, then cutting off his head and taking it home to put in her freezer. The death of Jacob played out exactly like that, stabs and a cut off head.

"I guess we can't know for sure until we go check it out, but this seems credible, Boss." McGee stated, hoping Gibbs would like the idea.

"Gear up, then. Let's go." Gibbs ordered.

**Madison's House**

**15:45**

The car ride was short, but to McGee it seemed to take forever. This was his discovery and he was happy it was him who discovered it. When they finally arrived at Madison's house, McGee jumped out of the car.

"Well, someone's a happy Probie." Tony grinned.

"Shut up, Tony." McGee stood, waiting for his boss' commands.

"DiNozzo, David, with me, McGee go around the back." Gibbs barked.

McGee marched to the back door, hands clutching his SIG to his side. He went to stand next to the back door. "Ready." He said into his mouth piece.

"Ready." He heard Tony and Ziva say simultaneously.

"Move in." Gibbs commanded.

Tim nodded, and then realized his boss couldn't see him, and kicked down the back door. Moving into the dark halls of Madison's house, McGee felt rush of excitement, like he always did.

"Clear!" He shouted from the laundry room. He quietly crept into the kitchen as Tony yelled clear from the living room and Ziva shouted clear from the office while Gibbs stated a loud "Clear" from the dining room.

McGee yelled "Clear!" again, turning to hurry out of he kitchen, knowing the others would come later, but they had to finish clearing the house. McGee made his way to the basement door and tiptoed down the stairs, shining his flashlight on the old wooden steps to light his way.

He moved towards a large walk-in freezer, taking each step carefully. His fingers wrapped around the handle and he pulled lightly. The door swung open with a creak, and something hard fell onto McGee, who fell backwards with a strangled cry. The others crashed down the stairs to find out what was wrong.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oof… I found the head, boss."

**Tim's Apartment**

**20:30**

McGee unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. Dropping his backpack onto the floor and toed his shoes off, he slipped his Armani jacket onto a chair and headed towards his bedroom. He quickly changed into his grey NCIS t-shirt and green MIT sweatpants. McGee walked to the kitchen and heated up the spaghetti leftovers from last night and went over to sit at his typewriter and started to type His fingers flew over the keys as inspiration hit him like a brick.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

McGee forgot about the microwave until then. He shot up and hurried towards it; he grabbed the dish, the hot plate, and a fork and turned back towards the living room. He sat on the couch, after realizing he might wreck his typewriter with food, and turned on the TV.

McGee set his food on the coffee table and began to settle back. He laid his head onto the back of the couch and propped up his feet. He heard a noise, like a click, but thought it was nothing. Just as he was beginning to relax again a rag was clamped over his mouth and nose. "Mmgh arfhg armagh…" He tried to yell but then realized his world was fading. The smell of chloroform stung his airways and soon McGee's muffled screams trailed off as along with his world.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Claire: .......whoa.......**

**Jen: That's one ****BIG**** Cliff-hanger!**

**Claire: ......whoa......**

**Jen: Do you think we should continue on with it?**

**Claire: ...whoa.....**

**Jen: *Hard head slap* CLAIRE!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Claire: WHOA!!!!!!!! JEEZ!!!!! **_**CALM DOWN**_

**Jen: Anyways.... do you think we should continue on with it?**

**Claire: Hmmmm.... I don't know.... (Smiles evilly)**

**Jen: I don't really know... maybe we should let the reader's review and see what they think…**

**Claire: Yeah, good idea..... But what if they don't review???**

**Jen: Well if they don't review, we might not even know if they want more.... so how will we know to continue writing?**

**Claire: Hmmmmm....... *****light bulb appears***** DING!!!!! I got it!!!! We don't.... unless people review. *****Smirks***

**Jen: (waves hands at audience) Hey you out there! Yes I am talking to you! This is our cue to you lovely readers to click that button and take those tiny 10-30 seconds to type and submit a review!**

**Claire: Yep, now we gotta go... TTFN PEOPLES!!!**

**Jen: Now please review! Seriously, I mean it….**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N- Co-authorship between: (Jen/Jennifer) "Jen-NCIS-Lover" and (Claire) "****MySupermanJoeDJDangaa"!**

**Jen: Dun Dun Dunnnnn!...**

**Claire: You do realize that goes at the **_**end**_** of chapters, right?**

**Jen: Yeah, but it sounds so cool!**

**Claire:......yeah...... Dun Dun Dunnnnn!**

**Jen: Better =)**

**Claire: So.... what now? =D**

**Jen: Let's get to the story, and just thought about this… **

**Claire: Oh! Thanks to you all who reviewed and added us to your favorites........**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Disclaimer:**** We both know we would do anything to own NCIS, but sadly and tragically we never will…**

**Warnings:**** PROCEDE WITH CAUTION! SCENES OF TORTURE! Not too bad but if your ****_EXTREMELY_********squeamish or freaked out by torture scenes, a fair warning has been given, just in case! But PLEASE read on =)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 2 – Decisions, Decisions **

**Saturday**

**Somewhere Unknown****(Approximately 12 hours since the capture)**

**07:56**

McGee's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at himself. He was still in his sweats and t-shirt, but he was in a small room. There was no way this was his apartment. McGee tried to move but he found that his hands were tightly, not to mention painfully, bound. McGee twisted his head around and saw his hands tied up with a heavy rope. He also realized he was on a cold, damp floor. His ankles were tied up, too. He wriggled and writhed, but the ropes just wouldn't budge.

"Hello?" McGee called out in the loudest voice he could manage after find his throat dry and scratchy. No one answered but he called again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

After trying once more, McGee sighed. Blinking a few times more he looked around at his 'cell'. A small wooden table sat up against the wall, a dirty window was at the very top of the roof, and a few chains with cuffs at the end were connected to rings on the wall. McGee noticed the pattern of where the chains were placed.

He's seen this once at a crime scene. A man was tied to a wall by chains by his arms and legs only to then be tortured. Tim gulped in fear as he realized what he might be in for.

He twisted his wrists and tried get his fingers to the rope in hopes of fraying it but was unsuccessful. As he heard the sound of boots thudding on the floor in what he thought was the hallway, McGee hurriedly tried again as the sounds came closer and closer.

Soon the footsteps stopped in font of the door. Tim's heartbeat quickened and his breath hitched. A loud "thud" echoed through the cell, and the door creaked open.

McGee suppressed a gasp as a tall, muscular man walked in, twirling a knife between his long fingers. The man walked up and smiled evilly, "Hello again special agent McGee."

The man moved into he light, "Remember me?"

McGee looked for a second and quickly realized who it was. It was Jake Alex, also known as Madison Clinche's husband to be. McGee had interviewed him the day of the murder

_Flashback to Thursday_

_Tim quickly ran the yellow caution tape around the perimeter, tying it to trees and street signs creating a barrier between the people and the house. A man walked up just as McGee tied the last knot, "What happened? He asked as he scanned the area._

"_Who are you?" Tim asked turning towards the man._

"_Jake. Jake Alex. I live in this neighborhood. I heard the commotion when I went to go get my paper so I thought I'd investigate." The man, know known as Jake stated._

"_Petty Officer Jacob Anderson was murdered last night. You know him?" McGee said, pulling out his notepad in hopes of learning something important. _

"_We weren't friends but yeah I knew him." Jake said with anger evident in his voice. "My girlfriend… sorry, now my fiancée, Madison Clinche, was at a bar so he slipped something into her drink tried to take advantage of her."_

_Tim jotted this down on his paper, "Was Madison angry at him?"_

_Jake nodded, "Man was she pissed. I had to restrain her from killing him after she came to." _

_McGee noted this and asked for her number. Jake was reluctant to giving it to him, but McGee convinced him that he just had a few questions for her so he agreed. Tim walked away and showed Gibbs what he had found. Gibbs sent McGee back to NCIS and he called Madison and took her to interrogation. _

_Tony watched from observation as Madison totally freaked out on McGee. Madison denied killing him and gave out no information. McGee felt disappointed so he sat at his computer typing away and wouldn't stop until her found what he was looking for._

_Flashback Ends_

"What are you doing here?" McGee asked, stunned.

Jake smiled evilly again, "You locked away my one true love. Now you can either pay for it in blood, sweat, and tears or you can help me."

"What do you mean by _help_?" McGee asked cautiously, still eyeing the knife that Jake was twirling.

Jake seemed to notice what Tim was looking at. He waved the knife in the air, "Oh this? Don't worry about this. If you help me you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is a little bit of computer stuff, a bit of hacking, voila! You erase my buddies from the Homeland Security and NCIS watch lists, help my fiancé escape, clear all of our records and give us new names, identities, passports. We drive to Canada where we'll drop you off at the airport and we'll go on ahead. You fly back to your precious NCIS and never speak a word of this. If you to, your dead. And trust me, we know people. They get the word from us and one minute you're standing there on a street corner, the next, you're dead."

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment then came to his decision, "Well, you know, I should enlighten you on a few facts here. My name's not really Jake Alex. It's Jake Allen, also known as The Black Death."

McGee was confused for a second but then it hit him. Many years ago, just after he had joined NCIS, the team came up on a case. Each victim was a male who was tortured then killed. Each victim had a note with the corpse signed by The Black. The team had finally discovered that The Black Death was Jake Allen. Tim searched away and discovered that Jake Allens had killed himself by jumping off a bridge into the frigid water below. They went to investigate but no body could be recovered. Everyone just assumed Allens was dead, until now.

McGee gulped, "Why don't you just create your own identities? You've obviously done it once before."

Jake just smiled again, "Sure, I can create my own identity, but there's no way I can get my buddies and fiancé off the NCIS and Homeland Security and NCIS watch lists. Nor can I get Madison out of prison. But you can. Just hack a bit, get everything set up for us and your home free!"

"What happens if I don't?" Tim asked fearfully.

Jake laughed and spun the knife around in his hands, "Well, that's where this comes in. And those," he motioned towards the chains on the wall, "Not to mention excruciating pain. I'll give you a while for your thoughts." He said walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

McGee bit his lip painfully in thought. What should he do? Save himself from the pain and physical torture? Or save himself from betraying NCIS?

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Claire: That..............was..................intense...............  
**

**Jen: w-w-wow... what will Poor Timmy chose?  
**

**Claire: Claire: Well, there wouldn't be a story if he chose-  
**

**Jen: (interrupts) *Head slap * Shhhhh!!!!! Don't tell them that Timmy chooses to betray... oops... shouldn't have said that  
**

**Claire: HE BETRAYS NCIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, TIMMY, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Jen: But does he really betray NCIS? Or himself? Hmmmm… does that make any sense? **

**Claire: I guess we'll **_**never**_** know..... Or **_**we**_** will, but the poor readers won't know until we decided to reveal it...... MUH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! MUH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jen: Wow Claire! LAY OFF THE SUGAR!**

**Claire: **** Claire: MUA HA HA HA-What sugar?**

**Jen: Yeah, I guess those candy wrappers in your pockets are just a figment of my imagination then... hmmmm?**

**Claire: What, these? OH!!!! Ha ha, yeah, these are from earlier... It's worn off.... I just always have ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jen: Oh wow... what am I going to do with you *shakes head * Oh well =) To all of our readers, I just want to let you know, that you are awesome! Thanks for reading! And to those who also added us to your favorites, alerts, and reviewed, YOU ARE TOTALLY UTTERLY SUPERBLY AWESOME!**

**Claire: Superbly? Do you mean super **_**fly**_**? And you do know that that expression is **_**so**_** out of style, right?**

**Jen: What ever! I like the word "superbly" better =)**

**Claire: Oooooooookaaaaaaaay, then.\**

**Jen: Thank you now onward and forward to writing chapter 3!**

**Claire: Yeah!!! *****pumps fist into air***** WHOOOO!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!**

**Jen: Let's go!!!**

**Claire: Whooo!!!!! Ok, yeah, whooo, let's gooooo, whoo!**

**Jen: *singing * Yeah, We're some super freaks, supers, we're super freaky! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Super freak, super freak, we're super freaky! Ok, sorry... leaving to go write now…**

**Claire: SUPER FREAK, SUPER FREAK, SHE'S SUPER FREAKAA!!!!! OHHHH OHHH OHHHH OHHH OHHHH OHHH OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * stops and looks around * Oh, sorry, yeah.......**


	3. Facing the music

**A/N- ****Jen:**** Wow... here we go!**

**Claire:**** YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jen:**** Chapter 3 is finally done!**

**Claire:**** Courtesy of moi!**

**Jen:**** Hey hey hey! What about me? I wrote it too!**

**Claire:**** Oh yeah… Forgot =P**

**Jen: *****Headslap*… *Coughs* **

**Claire:**** Oh, and sorry for the delay on updates.**

**Jen:**** Yeah… Sorry about that people. My explanation is at the bottom but basically: Us + Computer issues + Vacations + Me being busier then I've ever been in my whole life (and out of touch) = Delays… **

**

* * *

**

**WARNING**

**The following contains mild swearing and torture scenes. Don't worry though, the scene in this chapter is not anything graphic. Reader discretion is advised!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Facing the Music**

**Somewhere Unknown**

**11:51**

McGee bit his lip. What would he do? Allens was known for torture and killing so if McGee didn't help him, he could die! But if he did help him, he would be betraying NCIS!

The turmoil going through his mind was endless. He just couldn't deicide what to do, both were terrible. Five more minutes passed and Jake came back in, bending down so he was level with McGee, "So, What did we choose? Helping me? Or not?"

McGee tried to speak, but words refused to form. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he whispered his decision, "I will not help you. I won't betray my family and my friends. I will not help you, I owe it to NCIS."

He glared at Tim before straightening up again, "Well then, your choice. I will **make** you tell me. Of course, you can always change your mind."

Jake left before anything could else be said, leaving McGee to wonder what would happen.

**NCIS HQ**

**12:01**

"Dammit DiNozzo! Find him now!" Gibbs barked at Tony as Ziva came rushing from Abby's lab, paper in hand, "Ziva, whatta you got?"

"Abby was able to match the tire tracks to a 2000 Dodge Dakota Pickup Truck."

"And?"

"Abby's still searching to find it."

Almost as soon as she said that, Abby came running from the elevator, paper in hand. "I found it! I found it!" She yelled breathlessly, yet triumphantly.

Tony grabbed the paper, eager to have any sort of lead on their friend and began to put out a BOLO.

**Somewhere Unknown **

**13:01**

Tim gulped as the door creaked open, revealing Jake walking in carrying nothing but a small brown bag.

He dropped the bag on the table and strode over to Timmy, "So, you still don't want to tell me?"

Taking the silence as a yes, Jake gave a hearty whistle and an armed man opened the door, bring a huge tub of water with him.

Jake nodded and the guard untied McGee, pulling him roughly over to the tank. Jake walked back over to the bag, pulling a small camera out. He walked back over and gave another nod.

Next thing Tim knew he was drowning. Frigid cold water was filling his senses and just as he felt he could no longer take it, he was pulled up.

Gasping for air, he opened his eyes to see Jake grinning evilly at him, "Still going to be defiant?"

Again Tim was pushed under, again, and again. After the fifth time, he snarled at Jake, "I-I-I won't cooperate you son of a bitch. G-G-Go to hell!"

This time, he was punched hard in the face then pushed under by Jake himself. His lungs burned for air, his head screamed, and his vision faded to black.

**140 McCray Lane**

**13:42**

As Gibbs' car pulled up to the curb, the team jumped out. Guns were pulled out of their holsters as they advanced on the blue 2000 model Dodge Dakota.

"Clear!" Tony yelled.

The pickup was deserted; nothing was left in it except for a brown envelope sitting on the dash board.

Gibbs pulled on a pair of gloves before he opened the door, which was unlocked, to pull it out.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, walking over to see it as he tore at the envelope.

Gibbs pulled out its content, a single photo that made Tony shutter inwardly. There lie McGee, bruised, bloody, and unconscious on the floor in a pool of dirty water.

Gibbs swore under his breath before turning to face his remaining agents, "DiNozzo, David..."

"Already on it boss!" They replied before he could even finish his sentence.

**Somewhere Unknown **

**21:11**

McGee opened his eyes slowly. Everything was dark, wet, and very cold. Every shiver sent streaks of pain down his body. For a moment, he remembered nothing and was quite confused, until it all came back to him.

Crawling to a wall, he sat up against it, wondering how long he could last. As Ziva once said, "The human body can only take so much torture."

Tim was never good at pain, but now he was going to realize just how much he could take.

He looked around at the darkness before he closed his eyes, shivering hard in the frigid night's air.

* * *

**Jen:**** Um… That was kinda short….Sorry about that. As I said earlier, I was really busy with stuff... Who knew Science Fair took so much time! Well, the project was part of it but the mostly it was packing and preparing/redoing my project for the Canada-Wide Science Fair which I managed to make it onto (I unfortunately didn't win anything… so I'm already thinking of a new project for next year)… Yeah, I am Canadian… eh =) . Anyways it was an 8 day experience in Peterborough ON, so you can tell why I was busy... =)**

**Claire:**** D: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NO POOOOOOR TIMMY! :( *sniffles* I'm sooooo depressed now. **

**Jen:**** Aw, don't worry! Things always get worse before they get better! Wait... that means the worst is still to come... I take back my "don't worry"**

**Claire:**** Yes, you make me feel sooooo much better -_-**

**Jen:**** I know =) I just enjoy it so much!**

**Claire:**** Meanie! :P**

**Jen:**** Tehehe =D You know me =)**

**Claire:**** ...Yeah... **

**Jen:**** Well... I guess we should get back to writing =P *Waves Candy Bar in front of Claire's Face* Look, Sugar!**

**Claire:**** *squeals and tackles Jen to the floor* Gimme that candy bar! *grabs it and runs off laughing hysterically***

**Jen:**** *Stands up and shakes head* Oh well, off she goes to write and off I go to think of a new science fair idea =) Thanks for reading and for all of your wonderful reviews! We can't wait to see how you liked this chapter! Thanks so much! **


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry Guys, the story is going on "Hiatus" for now…  
Real life sucks sometimes, doesn't it? Hopefully we'll get it updated soon! This note will be replaced by the new chapter when it's posted.**

**Thank you for your patience!  
Jen and Claire**


End file.
